To Kill a Demigod
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: My name is Jason. Why was I born? I REALLY wish I wasn't.
1. Proluge

To Kill a Demigod

* Prologue*

"Lemme kill the boy!" cried a booming voice. A Manticore and a Laistrygonian giant chased after a black haired teen holding an infant.

"Why did she abandon the baby to me?" Triton asked himself as he ran from his enemy. The Laistrygonian through his bronze ball and Triton barely side stepped it. _Please Athena, help me!_ prayed Triton. So she did.

Wolves leaped from the woods followed by the Hunters of Artemis. The Manticore swung its tail and spikes took out most of the left wing of the Hunters.

"Lady Artemis, we call for you assistance!" roared Thailia , throwing an arrow into the night sky. The arrow shimmered as flecks of gold and burst into a beam of light.

From the beam, appeared a woman with auburn hair and shiny amber eyes. She wielded a silver bow.

"Banish you beasts or I'll send you to Tartarus!" roared Artemis, lifting her bow to the Manticore. The 'beast' ran away with it's tail in-between it's legs.

The Laistrygonian didn't give in too easily and threw the bronze ball in his hands. Artemis shot at the ball. The arrow shot the ball back at the giant. Soon, it was dust and smoke.

"I'll keep that baby for you: said Artemis, taking the little baby boy into her arms. This is where my story begins.

I didn't know my care-taker was Artemis. She was called Jamie by me. The first of my story was when I turned five. Jamie was taking me to day-care. That's when the monster Kampê attacked me.

We strolled through the streets of New York City, as I said, going to Day-Care. A dragon woman with talons jumped from an alley. I grabbed Jaime's arm.

"So, you're the legendary child" said Kampê, approaching me. Jamie then landed a punch on its nose. It's fangs jeered as Jamie gripped it's neck. "He is destined to die!" protested Kampê, nearly choking to death.

"Not on my watch" replied Jamie, blowing Kampê to Tartarus. "Sorry dear, you can't go to day-care today"

"Why?" I whaled, wanting to run to Day-Care.

(As you should've noticed, this chapter is just incidence of my childhood.)

Well, we had peace for a grand total of two years. I was seven. Agruis and Orieus attacked my first grade class.

I sat as our teacher taught us 4+4. Then, the Twin Bear Brothers jumped through a window. They grabbed my neck and slung me into a wall. Seriously, where was the teacher? Agrius clawed at my face as Orieus stifled my scream.

That's when Jamie walked in. She quickly ended the bears with an arrow and dragged me out.

When I turned ten is when I learned the truth. I walked into the Dinning Room To see Jamie crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I must leave back to Mount Olympus! T-they say you must go to Camp!" chocked Jamie in-between sobs.

"Olympus? Like the myths you told me as I child?" I asked her.

"Yes. Remember Artemis—from the stories?" Jamie asked hopeful.

"Of course!" I replied. "I really wish she was the lord of the gods though…"

"Thank you. To tell you the truth…I am her. You are a Demigod, Jason!" she said, grabbing my shoulders and dragging me out of the door.

"But you swore never to have children!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I did swear. That doesn't mean Triton did" stated Artemis, looking into my sea green eyes.

"M-my father's Triton?" I started.

"Yes, now we must keep moving. Things to avoid!" said Artemis, pushing me further down the streets.

"Artemis-" I started.

"Sh! Call me by Jamie in the Mortal world!" snapped Artemis.

"—why are we in such a rush?" I asked.

"Monsters" she said simply.

We didn't run into any until Thailia's Pine.

Kampê sat, waiting for our arrival. Ares kids charged up in battle armor.

Artemis handed me a pocket knife. I opened it to a full length sword. I charged into the heart of the battle.

Kampê's talons sliced my cheek. I hit the ground, staning it with the slow trickle of my blood coming from my cheek. A muscular Ares soldier helps me up and puts me back into the battle.

"BECK! LEFT WING!" roared an Ares soldier. Where was Artemis when I needed her? She always said on day I'd fight my own battles. Is this what she meant?

A bit chunky, but muscular, attacks boy Kampê from the left. Even his strength was over-powered.

Soon, the whole troop of Ares soldiers were wounded or admitting this was a losing fight.

Artemis finally decided to join the battle. She grew twenty foot tall and landed an arrow in the monster. She smiled at my bravery as we entered, my hand entwined with a goddess'.

**Cut and print! Beautiful wasn't it? He, he, I left you with the weakest cliffy ever! Believe me, the weakest are the worst. Don't judge me wrong. Today with the interviews I have ****I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares and LiLi-theLostWaterGoddess1, the one's who nagged me into posting this! Say hi!**

**LiLi-theLostWaterGoddess1-Hello, salutations, greetings.**

**Me-No more fancy words.**

**ImAnIdiotButWhoCares-We didn't nag you.**

**Me-Of course you didn't.**

**LiLi-theLostWaterGoddess1-WE DIDN'T!**

**Me-Let's rewind early today…**

**LiLi-theLostWaterGoddess1-****hey derek luv the trailer...me n sam r gonna kill yuu becuz u r making the story on oct 1 n not now...we will find u**

**LiLi-theLostWaterGoddess1-****u betta post this soon or ill kill u**

**Sam: Do it, or I refuse to update A Different One. Speaking of which, I updated it when you were gone, you just gotta go read it. Post or die. :P**

**Me-See, you did bug me.**

**Alishia-Mumble, mumble.**

**Sam-Wow. I do nag a lot?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do!**

**Sam: Imma eat you for typing that.**

**Me: Yes, yes you are.**

**Alishia and Sam-Grrr…..**

**Me-I'm calling this early because I have the feeling I'm not gonna have eyes for another five seconds. Review for my sake!**

**Smooth jazz time where I wack a stuffed chicken!**

***Samack, smack, smack, smack***

**Bye everyone!**

**~Derek Douglas**


	2. Ch1: Chick Fight

**I KEEP MY EYES! I just have bruises...in places. Who knew girls could punch that hard? I definatly didn't!**

To Kill a Demigod

*Chapter One*

Chick Fight

Wow, Camp was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. I was learning to fight with my sword. I knew knives, so I was learning something new.

I walked to get my battle gear for the finals of a tornamnet . My sword proof vest held twenty-two knives, eleven on each flap. A sword belt was clipped to my waist.

My first three years of Camp was great. I have more friends than I can count, and four fighting championship trophies. Today, I was going for my fifth.

I walked to the Amphitheater, ready for battle. Beck was my opponet. Rival ever since the first day. He stood in the other landing, equiped for battle.

I started it by throwing one of my knives. Beck side-stepped it, letting an arrow fly into my chest with a _thud!_

My vest blocked it as I charged him with my Camp sword. Before I got to him, I was blasted back with Greek Fire.

I fumbled around as I tried to escape the green liquid. I barely got out a new knife. Beck stood over me with his sword lifted high over his head. I barely landed the knife in his arm.

Beck stumbled back as blood gushed from his arm. He throws more Greek Fire and I am blown back. I scrambled through my weapon jacket and soon found a small capsole filled with melted lead. I clenched my teeth around the small pin that closed it. I puleld it out and a strong scent filled my nose. I threw it and it shattered to billions of pieces.

When the smoke cleared, Beck held a four foot curved blade. The whole theater went into shock.

"I am going to kill you, Jason" said Jason, whiping blood from his mouth.

I reached into my pocket which held a pocket. Then I pulled out my pocket knife from Artemis. Beck bodly stopped dead in his tracks as it became a full length sword.

I now boldly aproached Beck. With trembling hands, Beck lifted his sword. Our swords chlashed, ending with a _bing! _I swung my arm around and caught him in the face.

His nose now poured blood. A son of Ares losing to a son of Triton? I was whoopin' tail!

Beck snapped his wrist and clutched my neck in one sudden movment. How my lungs burned! Argus ran out and tried to get Beck off of me. I coughed as the world went into a blur. Soon, the hand left my neck.

I stumbled back. I then noticed teh score-boared.

0:30

Jason Beck

130 130

Thirty seconds to get more points? Unheard of! But I still crept forward with my sword. Ten seconds...I drove my sword into Beck's shoulder.

_BIIING!_

The match was over. Had it been enough?

0:00

Jason Beck

140 130

"Yes!" I roared. The trophy was carried out. The statue showed a man pulling another by the hair into a cell. Percy locking away Kronos...

Wait, you read the books and following what they say, right? Well, the ending was wrong. He DIDN'T hand over the knife, he was to SOFT to kill Luke, so he just CAPTURED him. I knew he'd evntually escape. Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's just skip the cheers and go to the Victory Party.

* * *

What shocked me most: Tia was there. She was the most beutiful Aphrodite girl on record. She stood in a corner talking to her friend, Tori, daughter of Apollo.

"H-hey" I stammered, walking to Tia.

"Hi! Congrats, five 'n' o! You even beat Beck!" said Tia. Did I mention she didn't want to be pretty? She's also not afraid to break a nail.

"Tori, you have to see this! Grover is playing his reed pipes with his nose!" said Tyler walking over.

"SWEETNESS! Your on your own, Tia!" said Tori, walking off with Tyler.

"NO!-" whispered Tia, but Tori was already off.

"Um-how's Beck?" I asked.

"Stubborn as usual" said Tia.

"You always say he's a jerk so why do you stay with him?" I asked.

"Doncha know? His dad's Ares! Aphrodite girls are natrually atractted to Ares kids!" said Tia.

"Well-what about-let's say-Triton kids?" I asked.

"A bit ahead aren't you?" chuckled Tia.

"It was worth a shot" I mumbled.

"C'mon, cheer-up! Maybe one day you'll find the perfect girl" assured Tia. I mumbled in Greek.

"Back! Man that saytr can blow!" said Tori.

"Wow. Waste your time watching reed pipes?" asked Tia in a poor British accent.

"Gods, can you lighten up for five minutes?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah, why doncha?" asked Silena. She was born, well, because Artemis figured out how to have brain-children like Athena. Her twin brother Jake and her walked up.

"C'mon, Silena! I want to get my picture with Chiron!" said Jake (Did I mention they were only ten? Jake still had the maturity level of a five year old.)

"Fine, c'mon!" snapped Silena, walking to Chiron.

"Jake's a bit-um..." I started.

"Kiddish? We know" Tori finished for me.

"I'm going over there to hang out with the Poseidon kids. Wanna come?" I asked.

"I'm with" said Tyler. We walked through the hectic party, dodging dancing campers.

"Sup, nephew" asked Carly.

"I'm not your nephew" I mumbled.

"She's in an extra picky mood today" said Mia.

"I see that" I replied.

"So, have you added your trophy to your bunk?" asked Emma.

"They're displaying it at the punch table" I siad.

"I thought it was a replica..." mumbled Emma.

"'Dupited!" we all said, dumb-slapping her blond head.

She mumbles until Nathan walked over. " Hey Emma" said Nathan.

"H-hi!" squealed Emma.

"Gods, we all know you like each other! GO ON A FRIGGIN DATE!" said Carly.

"Um-" stumbled Nathan.

"C'mon" said Mary, walking up and wrapping her arms around Nathan. What happened next left Emma with a clop of brown hair in her hand. Mary ran off as Nathan tried to calm her.

"That was um-" said Carly.

"What happened here?" exclaimed Tia walking over, exaiming the torn paper and the tipped punch bowl.

"Chick fight" I said, falling to teh ground, laughing. Emma pucnhed my ribs.

"Wow, found out about Mary and Natha I assume?" asked Tori, who followed Tia.

"Yes" said Emma through clentched teeth.

* * *

**INTERVIEW TIME! Today, we have Beck!**

**Beck: I will kill Jason.**

**Me: You'll never think taht again.**

**Beck: WHy?**

**Me: 'Cause I'm the author and plus you'll be best friends for what he does for you in the sequel.**

**Beck: That hasn't came yet so let's not talk about it!**

**Jason: Interviews! I want in!**

**Me: You got it tommorow!**

**Jason: Pweasse!**

**Me: Next chapter so go!**

***Jason walks off***

**Beck: Why couldn't I just kill him?**

**Me: 'Cause he has to save Olympus!**

**Beck: FROM WHAT!**

**Me: You'll see!**

**Beck: Grr...**

**Me: Now let's play Pea Brain and see what he does. CHAIN 'IM UP!**

***Chestial bronze chains trap Beck***

**Beck: IMMA KILL YOU!**

***Plays _Sombody to Love_ forever***

**Me: Bye peeps!**

***Beck breaks free somehow***

**Me: CAL 911 FOR ME! And review. Don't forget to review. Please...think of the children. Now, I gotta run!**

***Runs AFAP (As Fast As Posible)***

* * *

**Smooth jazz time where I wack a stuffed chicken!**

***Samack, smack, smack, smack, smack***

**Bye everyone!**

**~Derek Douglas**


	3. Ch2: Invisiblity

****

****

**Well, I'm running from Beck! Did someone call the cops? Meanies! I might never update now that I might be dead...I warned you. Here's the second chapter!**

To Kill a Demigod

*Chapter Two*

Invisiblity

Zeke, my only other sibiling, woke me early the next day. "They want you to report to Thailia's Pine immediatly" said Zeke.

"Why?" I asked.

"I-I can't explain" said Zeke.

"Gods your useless" I said, storming out. I followed my usual path. After me getting into the finals, I'd go down there with my opponet but I'd already done that for this one.

Beck, Chiron, and Argus stood by the pine. _Just like the ceromoney!_

"Jason, we have a quest and we need the two strongest of fighters to go. You're leading it. Pick another camper to go" said Chiron.

"TIA!" I snapped almost immedtialty.

"Argus, go get her. Today, we're planning. Tomrrow we leave, 'kay?" asked Chiron.

"Can't we leave today?" I complained.

"Nope. Careful planning is needed. Where'd you go, Jason?" asked Chiron, looking around for something.

"Right here" I say.

"Um-I don't see you" said Chiron.

"HERE!" I roared, waving my hands over my face.

But nothing was seen.

I looked down to see nothing where my body should be.

"I'm here and ready for a quest!" said Tia, jogging up to Thailia's Pine.

"Tia-what do you know about invisablitly?" asked Chiron.

"Leto has to be near..." she said unsure.

"Leto! That's it!" I said.

"Call Ares Troop 4-56. I know what to do" said Beck, withdrawing his sword.

"4-56 to Thailia's Pine!" roared Chiron, as loud as possible.

A group of mean-looking, armed soldiers aproached with shields and swords. A woman appeared behind a soldier, made him invisable, and disappeared again. The troop turned to her but she was gone.

"THERE IN THE TREE!" roared Beck.

"Whoa! It's only me!" said Tyler jumping down wielding a bow. "I'm trying to help then you try to kill me for it!"

"Who else is here?" asked Beck.

"The whole Apollo cabin" said Tori, jumping from the trees. Her siblings stepped from the woods in union.

"We don't need Apollo's help" snarled Beck.

"Actually, you do" said a man, curly brown har and a golden bow in hand.

Oh yeah, ever since the time of Percy, the gods dropped in alot to check on us.

"Go-Away-Apollo" said Beck through clentched teeth.

"One day you will despertly need me. I won't come to help. To teach you you need the gods" said Apollo, walking back into the woods. His children folowed besides Tori and Tyler. Tia looked at them in shock.

"I gotta help my BFF" said Tori.

"Eh, I'm here for the fight" shrugged Tyler.

"Well, there's no fight until we find Let" I snapped at Tyler's goofyness.

"Who said that?" asked Tori.

"Invisable Jason" said Beck.

"Wow. So, how do we know she's still here?" asked Tyler.

"Because, I'm right here" said a woman appearing behind me. I swung with my sword but she was gone.

"THERE SHE IS!" roared Tia.

The whole troop turned to see a woman holding purple plasma in her hand. Leto blasted it and we all became invisable.

_The Titans are attack!_ It dawned on me. I rushed into the invisable struggled. It was hilarous! Watching a Titaness fighting against air and be losing? BEAST!

"WHAT THA-FIGHT THE TITANEES!" roared the Ares kids, charging from their cabin.

"Lemme be!" roared Leto.

"Out us back visible!" roared Beck. Soon, everyone was visible. Six soldiers, including Tori and Tyler, groaned on the blood-stained ground. The injured was carried to the Camp Hospital.

"I HAVE TO CHECK ON TORI!" roared Tia, folowing the doctors carring the wounded.

"I'm not going to a stupid _Hospital_!" said Beck, his arm bleeding badly. Medics attempted at dragging him off.

"Listen Beck: you can let your troops be wounded, but I'm going to help mine recover" I said, walking off. Four Ares was laid out before I got to Tori and Tyler

"...why?" asked Tia. She was clearly crying.

"I had to save Jason" said Tori.

"It's not here yet!" retorted Tia.

"Evil is coming. No one can seal it up forever. Not even the gods. Even Percy failed to keep them forever" said Tori.

"He hasn't got out yet! T-the gods will make sure he stays on Olympus!" said Tia.

"Listen: Don't tell Jason about _them _trying to escape. He'll find out when it's time" said Tyler's voice.

I stood there for a few minutes. What I just heard...I wasn't supposed to. They didn't need to think I _did_ either.

"Hey injured peeps!" I said walking in.

"Did we win?" asked Tyler.

"It took the whole Ares cabin, a daughter of Apollo, a son of Apollo, a daughter of Aphrodite, and a beastly son of Triton to do it!" I said, proudly.

********

* * *

Today, we will interview Tyler! Sup, Ty?

****Tyler: Hey! I loved the battle but you got me injured. Grr...

****Me: All in plot's sake Ty!

****Tyler: I wan'na know what happens!

****Me: You marry Tori, there. HAPPY?

****Tyler: Oh-yeah.

****Me: *Eye's shrink* Um-

* * *

**Smooth Jazz time where I whack a stuffed chicken!**

***Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack***

**Bye PEEPS!**

**~Derek**


	4. Ch3: Sent Off

__

****************************************************

**To Kill a Demigod**

Sent Off

*Chapter Three*

The soft tide lapped my feet. Tia sun-bathed beside me. "Can kids of Triton controll water?" she asked. I lifted my arm and flooded here with ice cold water.

"HEY!" roared Tia, grabbing a stick. She whacked my back and I ran down the beach. I turned and tackled her into the water. We laughed until _he_ came.

"TIA!" roared Beck's voice. She jumped up imdeitatly and his hand met her cheek. Then he turned to me.

I commanded the waves to bullet him. I knealed by Tia, trying to see the damage Beck had done.

"I'm fine!" she said, whiping the steady stream of blood from her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, Tia" I said.

"It's not your fault" said Tia, putting her clothes back over her bikkini.

"I splashed you with water which ended in this" I said. I felt really bad. She jumped into a hug that surprised us both.

"I want Beck gone. I can't live with him!" said Tia, crying into my shoulde.

"I'll rid him" I said.

The sun fell over the horizon. We parted to our own cabin.

"Ready for the quest?" asked Zeke.

"More than ready" I said, taking my bed

* * *

_I stood in the shadows of a huge wall. Groaning and mumbling came from behind the wall._

_"H-he-hello?" I asked._

_"It's you" said the voice. My blood froze. I charged the opisate direction. Soon, I am siezed by both arms. They shift and throw me against the wall, which I know reconized as bars._

_"You look so much like your great Uncle Percy. He locked me in here, you I am out, I will spill red rum everywhere" said the bone chilling voice._

_Red rum, red rum...MURDER!_

_"Yes, red rum is murder" said the voice. Mindreader! "Yes, yes I am."_

_"Listen: let me go" I commanded._

_"Not till morning" said the voice. "See you tommorow night!" The sun was already rising. I turned and what I saw was shocking. A wild twenty-one year old met my eyes. He had blonde hair and a scar that stretched from his left eye to right jaw. His gold eyes glared at me like a mad man._

* * *

"RED RUM!" I yelled as I jerked awake.

"C'mon! Time for you to go! I packed for you" said Zeke, handing me my back pack.

"Yay! Bye Zeke!" I said running out of the door.

Beck held Tia where we were leaving. Chiron galloped up and Beck put Tia down.

"Okay, first stop Central Park. The Bear Twins are stationed there and more Titan soldiers. You need to take them out" said Chiron.

"So, we're like the Navy SEALs?" I asked.

"7-32 is meeting you there. They are nicknamed the DG SEALs but your joining them for battle" said Chiron.

"What if there's wounded?" asked Tia.

"Bring them back then set off again" said Chiron.

After several more questions, we set off. Soon, at the Brookly Bridge, we met with the 7-32.

"We'll split into four groups and each group will take each side, clear?" asked the 7-32 leader, Brad.

We split and took positions.. Arguis and Ories mrached in circles around a group of thirty armed soldiers.

"Ready?" whispered Brad.

"Let's get it over iwth" I said, gribbing my sword tighter.

"GO!" roared Brad. We all charged.

Argruis garbbed one of Brad's solder's face and flung him. The solder's who where in a square formation dispersed and started to fight. I looked to see Tia fighting off both Bear Twins. I dived ready to help.

"Nice to show up" said Tia, fending off Orieus. I took Argruis. We made a pretty good team.

"I'm sorry I was protecting you from the other thirty out there" I said.

"Gods, your so annoying!" said Tia.

"The annoyinest!" I said, landing my sword in arguis chest. I then took Orieus from the back.

"Let's hurry to the main fight" said Tia. One lay wounded but two was dead. The wounded was us, the dead was them. The Titan army went wack relizing their captains were dead. Eight was soon dead (including Argrius and Oireus. So, there was orginally four...)

Soon, the soldiers were back in march and advancing on us. The twenty-one killed one of us and we wounded one of them. The remaining twenty still marched on.

"Gods, can't they _give up_?" I asked, jumping deeper into the battle. My arm poured blood but I ignored it.

"FOR KRONOS!" roared the reamining eighteen, charging harder than ever. Soon, we lost three and two was wounded.

"TIA!" I roared, hoping we wouldn't have to carry her body back to camp.

"JASON!" I heard her voice respond. Good.

"Lef de limo?" I roared. That was our secret labguage for: "Ae you alright?"

"Dirli!" she responded. Okay, she's fine...

"Disima!" I responded. I returned to the battle. Not many Titan soldiers were left. Ten or eleven at tops.

"KRONOS! KRONOS! KRONOS!" cheered the soldiers marching forward in union.

__

**Today********, we will interview Tori!**

**Tori- I WILL NOT MARRY TYLER!**

**Ne-My story, my plot, my rules.**

**Tori-Grr...**

**Tia-What's going on?**

**Me-I'm interviewing your friend.**

**Tia-I'll just leave now...*backs out slowly***

**Tori-Anything else? Me and Tyler has a date soon!**

**Me-AH-HA!**

**Tori-Grr...**

_******************************

* * *

**_

**Smooth Jazz time where I whack a stuffed chicken!**

***Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack***

**Bye PEEPS!**

**~Derek**


	5. Ch4: Under da Sea

_****************************************************_

**To Kill a Demigod**

*Chapter Four*

Under da Sea

I decided this was enough. I ran through, spilling some red rim myself. Soon, I stood, the battle had end. Brad and the rest of the 7-32 where gathering the dead and wounded. We set back off.

First of all, Beck had to be a hero. He had to have some glory after me and Tia took down the bear twins.

N-E-V-E-R challenge Oceanus to a duel.

The man with scaly skin and black hair rose from the water, followed by a seven headed sea monster.

"Who calls for a fight against the Titan of the Sea?" asked Oceanus.

"Me! Beck la Rue! Son of Ares and Clarisse! I come to prove my honor in battle!" roared Beck, raising his shield high. Whoa, daughter of Ares having a SON with Ares? No wonder Beck was messed up!

"Very well, if you can take down my Hydra, your honor shall return" said Oceanus.

"NO! I wanted to fight you!" retorted Beck.

"After-if you survive-fight the Hydra, you may battle me" said Oceanus.

"Give me your worst, Hydra of Oceanus" said Beck, crouching for battle.

"We'll meet you at camp" I whispered to Brad.

"Okay" replied Brad. He and the 7-32 walked off, unoticed.

The Hydra spat poison at Beck which was blocked by Beck's shield. He charged down the middle and chopped the middle head off. Two grew from it's place.

"Eight against one. SO unfair!" said Beck, blocking more poison. He then chopped more. Nine heads.

"Jason, go help him" said Tia.

"That would affect his _honor_" I smirked. She gave me her award winning Do-it-or-I'll-kill-you glare. I broke in and ran out.

"GO BACK JASON!" said Beck, elbowing me in the neck.

"Your girlfriend wants me to help you" I retorted.

"I don't need you" said Beck, chopping another head off. Ten-vs-two.

"DON'T CUT THE HEADS! We need to burn them!" I commanded him.

"We're in the middle of battle here! _How _will we find fire?" asked Beck, getting inpatient.

"Pray to Hephaetus! He's the God of Fire!" I told him like he's an idiot. Wait...

"I knew _that_" mumbled Beck.

"_THEN DO IT!_ Listen: I can't. This is _your_ fight. You have to asked for the fire" I responded to Beck.

"Fine!" said Beck, "Watch my back." The Hydra shot poisonat me. I blocked it with me shield, some hitting my body and burning my skin. I choppped a head and stuck my burning shield to the stub. Nine heads.

I heard crackling behind me. I turned to see Beck standing over a fire. "Quick! Heat your shields and come with me!" I said, plummeting my shield into the flames. I pulled it out white-hot.

Soon, the body laid in pieces and we had marks and burns to prove it. "Okay, let's get back to camp" I commanded.

"No! You killed a monster. I must kill a monster AND the ancient sea god!" roared Beck.

"Oceanus left!" I said.

"Then I'll follow him into the depths of Tartarus!" said Beck, diving into the ocean.

"Go save him" said Tia.

"Fine" I said. I dived into the water. I quickly saw him. I gathered air bubbles to cover his body. I swam by him.

"Listen, Oceanus will either a) kill you or b) capture you. COME BACK UP!" I yelled.

"The power of Ares will over throw him!" retorted Beck, swimming faster.

"Keep. The. Bubble. On. I'm coming, too" I said.

"Fine, c'on"said Beck, swimming deeper. I followed close behind.

Soon, a huge broken-up palace appeared. I gasped at the scaly image of Oceanus smiling at us.

"LET'S GO BACK UP!" I roared, scrambling to pull Beck back up.

Oceanus decided we wasn't getting away. He grabbed our feet and dragged us to the bottom.

The palace was fantastic. Statues of the twelve Titans lined the walls. The biggest was the one of Oceanus. "Nice, isn't it?" asked a raspy voice from a dark corner.

There sat Luke Castellan. Wait, gold eyes..._Kronos! _"Percy was stupid to fall for my decoy. Red rum is about to fall..." Kronos rose and grabbed his scythe.

"What do you want with us?" I growled at the Titan lord.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Oceanus.

"Jason was the first on our list. We lured him here with Beck" said Kronos.

"You monster. I will rip you to pieces" I retorted.

"How will you do that in your cell?" asked Kronos. Oceanus forced us to our new cell. We were bruised up now. How long will we last? That is still unknown.

"I'm sorry" said Beck.

"For what?" I snapped.

"Getting you trapped. I thought I could take him" said Beck. I could tell he was tearing up.

"It's okay" I told him.

"NO IT'S NOT!" It was clear now he was crying.

"I'm sorry for trying to fight Oceanus" I said.

* * *

**Now, we will interview KRONOS!**

**Kronos-Percy is SOOOO stupid.**

**Percy-I heard that!**

**Kronos-You fell for my decoy!**

**Percy-Grr you!**

**Me-Um...*the two jump on each other* I'mma go know...**

_******************************

* * *

**_

**Smooth Jazz time where I whack a stuffed chicken!**

***Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack***

**Bye PEEPS!**

**~Derek**


End file.
